It's Too Late
by Evil Cleavage
Summary: "Han Solo." He said his name, like greeting a very old friend. "I've been waiting for this day for a very long time." The helmet distorted his voice, the voice that both she and Han had grown used too over the years. / Kylo X OC Oneshot
Keeping herself up in her perch, she merely watched as events began to unfold. She knew that the others were setting up bombs, she knew what they had planned. But she wasn't here watched them. Rather, she'd been following Kylo Ren. She watched him reach the bridge in the large open space, ready to jump down from where she was, but someone beat her to the punch. Her golden eyes narrowed on the elder, yet she didn't move. "BEN!" He yelled, stopping the younger man where he was. After a moment, he turned to face the man calling his old name.

"Han Solo." He said his name, like greeting a very old friend. "I've been waiting for this day for a very long time." The helmet distorted his voice, the voice that both she and Han had grown used too over the years.

She could feel the energy, the emotions. Han was worried, worried but not about being hurt. Worried that this wasn't going to work. The overgrown furball was worried for his friend, that this was a truly terrible idea on his part. She watched as Han walked forward, her attention only being stolen briefly by a door below her opening. The power radiating off of the girl, it was almost too much. It had been too long since she felt another force sensitive individual, but she had more pressing matters. Like the two men standing on the bridge. "Take off that mask, you don't need it."

"What do you think you'll see if I do?" The masked man asked, not having moved once since he turned around.

"The face of my son." Solo replied quickly, anxious now for the mask to be removed although he did not show it. There was a moment where nothing happened. All that could be heard was the wind coming in from the open door. When his arms finally moved, she found herself holding her breath.

As he reached up, pressing the hold on the mask. The clicking noises from the action echoed in the space, an even louder noise when he puled it off. The breath she had been holding in left, relieved that it was still him under the mask. She shouldn't have been relieved, but she was. There was another moment of silence, and she could feel everyone taking in the effect of it all. "You're son, is gone..." He took a breath before continuing. "He was weak and foolish, like his father... So I destroyed him."

"That's what Snoke wants you to believe." Han mentioned, taking some steps to walk closer. He spoke softer this time, for the first time since this started actually showing that he cared. "But it's not true. My son is alive." He stopped walking forward then.

"No." He replied, with a small shake of his head. "The Supreme Leader is wise." And for a moment, it sounded like even he didn't believe it.

"Snoke is using you for your power. When he gets what he wants, he'll crush you." He walked forward has he talked, finally getting to be about two feet away from his son. Kylo Ren took about a half a step back, having not been this close to his father for some time. "You know it's true."

"It's too late..." Was his reply, and emotion began to flood through him.

"No it's not. Leave here with me, come home. We miss you..." This worried her, she couldn't stand for this. She could feel his pull towards the light.

"I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain... I know what I hae to do, but I don;t know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?" Walking forward from her perch, she hopped up high enough to go over the railing and drop to the platform that the girl and the boy Finn had been standing on.

"Wha-" She heard from the girl, but she wasted little time in contiuing her descent towards the men in the center of the bridge. She stood up on the railing before them before jumping forward, lauching herself far enough out to not hit anything on the way down, but not too far that she would fall into the seemingly endless pit below. She landed harder than she planned, the landing echoing through the air.

The attention of the two had been drawn to her, and if she were closer she would have heard him let out a loud sigh at seeing her. She walked forward, her steps echoing through the air like every other noise in this damned area. "Camille, no, I've got this handled." Han told her, putting up a hand to try and stop her as she neared. Walking around the old man was easy, and she moved to stand between the two men. She had to stop this now, it had to be stopped.

She reached a hand up slowly, this face betraying his emotions while he stared at her. Despite the fact that it was he, himself who tried to kill her, she could not just feel, but see the relief in his eyes that she was not dead. Ben Solo was still in there. He didn't stop her hand as she reached his face, her hand resting on his cheek. She felt his face lean into her hand and all she could picture was the moments long ago when they would do this. A smile graced her face as her hand moved down to his chin, her thumb tracing the outline of his lower lip. "Cami..." He breathed out as her hand moved towards his neck to pull him down. He is nearly a foot taller than her, so she couldn't jsut stand on her toes.

She had pulled him into a kiss, something that was not unfamiliar territory to them. And while it was nice to be able to do once more, it was more of a diversion so that she could communicate with him. She just hoped that he would bother to rad her emotions, her mind. That she had the last piece of the puzzle, Leia had let her copy the map. That she wanted Luke, revenge, and even part of her wanted him. That going home was not going to get him the result that he wanted. As she pulled away, she could feel that he understood. She could feel the slivers of light fading, the dark creeping back in. His longing for the way thing shad once been crept back into the dark bottomless holes they had once been shoved into. She looked into his eyes and she could see that everything that once worried her was long gone. Her hand slid down to his chest, her lips pulling into a sly smile. "You have the strength to do it." She told him as she moved behind him, getting out of the way form him and Solo.

She could feel Han, he thought this was good. He thought that this meant Ben would come home. But she knew better. She couldn't see over his shoulder, as his shoulder was even taller than her, but she knew the familiar sound of the lightsaber, she knew the sound of death.

* * *

 **Please review! I love reviews! I want to know all of your thoughts!**


End file.
